Forum:2018-01-15 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Not much to say here... Unless Madwa can turn to gas and that's what's seeping out in the first two panels, I see no surprises here. I hope the thing she lands on in panel 4 isn't a time bomb. And I do not understand the interaction between the two spies in the last panel. Sounds more like Bang and Gil! (Well, Bang anyway.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:55, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I think the last panel is primarily the Rule of Funny, but also comes from a history of taking spectacular actions in spectacular situations and sometimes being blamed for side effects (sometimes her fault, sometimes avoidable). Argadi (talk) 10:42, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Funny is not the first word that comes to mind, nor the Rule of. (I forget if she knew anyone on board, but that's a lot of people to have failed to save to be counting one by one; it helps to hope they may have been dead before you tried to save them.) ... I'd suggest instead that perhaps the flip side of Thorpe's Manic is Depressive and that her mood might just be teeter-tottering right now trying to convi... well, I don't know. Eschiss1 (talk) 13:17, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :::You're overcomplicating things; this story is (mostly) a comedy. She's merely reporting that the crew are all dead in a humourous 'it wasn't me, honest!' manner. Based on the little we've see so far of Miss Thorpe, she is impetuous, possibly reckless and tends to go for the 'big stick' or grand gesture/solution. It might be reasonable to surmise that Wooster has been with her in the past when all the dead were her fault... 15:29, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :The thing in the fourth panel is the sub's control-wheel, complete with seat and clank auto-pilot. Ms. Thorpe is crouched on the seat's back. EDIT: And I sort of hope that Wooster's annoyed at her for blasting in like that and allowing Madwa to spirit herself away.--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:39, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, so you think she was in the sub. Was she, in fact, that gas in the first two panels, or just plain invisible? Bkharvey (talk) 23:53, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::Of course she was. She's the one who killed everyone else on board and sent the sub charging at the locks, using that auto-pilot I mentioned. The gas is the smoke from Ms. Thorpe's explosive. And yes, as we've seen, for all practical purposes Madwa can turn herself invisible at will and sneak in/out of anywhere. (Which is why I dislike her as a character so much.) She and Zardeliv are off and away to do whatever they came to England to do. If the Foglios prove me wrong by instead having her pop out of a hidden compartment or conceal herself as a corpse or something, I will be the first to cheer. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC)